There are known devices which are rotating in order to utilize the centrifugal force to compress a fluid, which then is heated and deliver the heat to another fluid or medium at the periphery of the device.
Common for these devices is that one of the fluids drive the device via nozzles located at the periphery and that the fluid is transported through the device only by centrifugal force.
As the pressure difference is large between the inside and outside of said nozzles at the periphery, a high velocity is created in the fluid, with corresponding large friction and turbulence. In case the nozzles are turned backward in the direction of rotation, this will that also create rotation resistance and friction. The result of the said will reduce the efficiency.
When the fluid is a gas that is relatively moist; the gas when emitting heat to the other fluid will condensate the water because of the reduction in temperature and increase in pressure. Further, the enthalpy of the condensed liquid will reduce the temperature fall in the gas after said periphery nozzles. This will reduce cooling efficiency.
The nozzles at periphery are optimum adapted for a fluid at a specific temperature and pressure at one rotational speed. This will also result in bad flexibility.